Ivory Gerdelman
'Ivory Gerdelman' Ivory Gerdelman was originally born in Anaheim, California. In 2011, her family had to move to Kiwi Springs because of her dad's job. She has been a fan of wrestling since she was six. Before she moved, she would travel with her uncle on her summer vacations to wrestling shows every year. Since Ivory wanted to be a wrestler when she grew up, she wasted no time preparing. At age 8, she participated in gymnastics. Along with that until she moved, her parents hired a trainer for her so every day after school she trained and practiced. Also, Ivory isn't afraid to say what she thinks. If people tick her off, she tells them. Other than wrestling, Ivory loves to sing. Don't be fooled! She actually sings well. 'Wrestling Career' 'PCUW' Ivory debuted in PCUW on the Week 1 episode in December. She teamed up against Rock n' Roll Country to wrestle against The Kanker Sisters. Her team got the win after she hit her Darkness Approaches move on May Kanker. The following week, she faced Amber and won, sparking a rivalry between her and Amber's BFF, Eliza. At End of Days, Ivory helped Rock n' Roll Country retain the women's tag team titles against The Flawless Girls after she came out during the match and handcuffed Eliza to the side of the ring. On Week 4 of January, Ivory was chosen to be Van Culmer's tag team partner for the finals of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament after Raven was taken out the week before. They succeeded in winning the titles against Wolf Lancaster and Eliza. At New Year's War, Ivory defeated Eliza to win a shot at the women's title. However three days later, she would be forced to face Eliza again in a rematch at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. On the February Week 4 episode, she and Van retained their titles against Mitch Adams and Amanda Lights. At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Ivory defeated Eliza once again to (hopefully) get her shot at the women's title this time. On March Week 2, Ivory was once again disappointed when she was told by Nazz that in order to face her, she'll need to wrestle in a Best of 3 series and if she does win two out of three, Ivory will face Nazz at New Day in June for the title. Her opponent for Breaking Point is Amanda Lights. At Breaking Point, she won by DQ after Amanda failed to distract the referee, therefore causing Ivory win the match. On April Week 1, Ivory teamed with Rock n' Roll Country and Ariyanne Hamilton to defeat The Flawless Girls, Amanda Lights, and Katherine Carlisle. After the match, Ivory was attacked by Katherine, who was revealed as her opponent for Road to Glory. On April Week 3, Ivory and Katherine had a brawl that made it from backstage to the ring until Carter Sullivan and Van broke it up. The following week Van and Ivory retained their mixed tag team titles against Carter and Katherine. At Road to Glory, Ivory suffered her first loss after Nazz interfered in her match against Katherine. After May Week 1 when Ivory teamed with Ariyanne to defeat Whiteout, she was told she would face the Kanker Sisters in her final Best of 3 series match at Final Countdown and if she lost, she wouldn't get her women's title shot at New Day. On May Week 4, Ivory and Van lost the mixed tag team championships to Christopher and Lilian House after Nazz distracted Ivory. At Final Countdown, the Kankers were scheduled to face Ivory Gerdelman in her final match in her Best of 3 series challenge. But before the match, Lee and Marie were attacked backstage, so that caused May to be the only one to face Ivory, which May lost. At New Day, Ivory became the new PCUW Women's champion when she faced Nazz in a Ladder match. After the match, Van came out and kissed her before they headed to the back. At Independence Day, Ivory successfully defeated Amanda Lights to retain her title. 'TCW' Ivory has a contract at TCW as well. It is possible that she'll debut after The Best In The World X-Over PPV. On the 50th episode of TCW Warzone, Ivory officially made her debut when after Kyla Brooks match against "Skye" Katrina Reginald, Shayne introduced Ivory to the TCW roster and Ivory attacked Kyla, making her a heel in this company. It was announced at Aftershock that Kyla and Ivory will be in a match and if Kyla wins, she'll face Shayne later that night. At Aftershock, Ivory successfully defeated Kyla. Ivory's wrestling influences include Kazarian, Traci Brooks, Chyna, AJ Styles, Motor City Machine Guns, Christopher Daniels, and James Storm. 'Family' Ivory is the niece of TNA wrestler Kazarian. She looks up to him like a second father. When he and Traci Brooks got married, Ivory's parents were able to make them her godparents. Parents: Steven Gerdelman (Dad), Lisa Gerdelman (Mom) Siblings: Travis Gerdelman (Brother) Uncles/Aunts: Kazarian (Uncle/Godfather), Traci Brooks (Aunt/Godmother) 'WWE An Option?' After Ivory debuted on PCUW, she was interviewed. When she told them she would be a full time wrestler when she got older, she was asked if she would go to WWE. Her response was, "I hate to disappoint, but I'm not going to WWE when I'm ready for big time wrestling. My uncle was there for a while and they gave him problems. If they give him problems, they'll give me problems. Impact Wrestling is my choice, I'm definitley going there no matter what." 'Finishers' *Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver) *The Flux Capacitor (Rolling Moonsault Side Slam) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Tag team partner with Van Culmer and sometimes teams with Rock n' Roll Country 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Women's Champion (Current) *1 Time PCUW Mixed Tag Team Champion (with Van) 'Entrance Music' *I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil (From December to Week 3 of January) *Kaz by Dale Oliver (Current theme (For both PCUW and TCW; Kazarian's theme) Category:PCUW OCs